Kit thinks Ty is Great
by The Purple Warlock
Summary: This was inspired by a post on Tumblr. I've posted this on Tumblr with the original post (my Tumblr name is the same as the one on here). In a nutshell: the first time Kit gets drunk and hits on Ty... despite the fact they are dating.
1. chapter 1

**This was inspired by a post on Tumblr. I've posted this on Tumblr with the original post (my Tumblr name is the same as the one on here). In a nutshell: the first time Kit gets drunk and hits on him... despite the fact they are dating.**

'One Drink' never really stayed one drink. Kit found out the hard way. As did Ty for that matter. Kit had Decided that what both he and needed, was a drink, and neither he nor Ty had ever had alcohol before. Ty had been reluctant to take the drink, even at Kits insistence "we'll only have one". Instead he turned Kits drinking into a study, to observe the effects of alcohol on a shadowhunter. As expected, one drink turned to Two, which turned to three, and soon Kit wasn't sure quite which drink he was on. Ty told him he was on his 6th, but Kit wasn't convinced. Apparently he'd forgotten he was a lightweight when it came to drink so it didn't take much to get him drunk. Ty had been creating a list of things Kit was doing in his intoxicated state, so he stood a chance of identifying a drunk if he ever came across one. The list stood as follows:

1) Drink makes Kit slur his words;

2) Drink makes Kit care a lot less than normal (and Kit generally doesn't care);

3) Drink makes Kit happy... REALLY happy;

4) Drink makes Kit forget how to walk to properly

Ty was just adding the last point to the list when Kit half fell, half sat himself into the bed next to Ty. "You're great Ty. Really Great. Has anyone ever told you?" He asked, making Ty blush. He shook his head then "No they don't. My family say I'm a genius. Everyone else says I'm different. No one has said I'm great before now" he admitted. Kit seemed horrified at this admission from Ty. Cupping Ty's face (which made him feel a lot less uncomfortable than he was expecting) "you Tiberius Blackthorn are great...and such a good friend. Have a good life. Did I mention you are great because you are" he said which made Ty laugh.

"Yes Christopher Herondale you did mention I was great. You said it three times" Ty said. This seemed to make Kit happy. Kit took his hands off Ty's face, but he stayed staring at Ty. After a slight pause in which Kit finished his drink, he started talking again. "You are so pretty. No, pretty doesn't cut it. You are beautiful. Are you single or do I need to fight the person whose dating you so I can stand even half a chance?!" And Ty wasn't sure if this was one of Kits poor attempts at a joke, or if it was the alcohol making him talk. "I'm not single Kit" he started talking, and Kit leapt up, and grabbed the baseball bat he had in his room (wanting to keep some of his mundane life, Kit had brought a baseball set and was slowly converting the LA shadowhunters to play) and yell "who is standing in my way of having a chance with the most beautiful person I have seen?" And Ty couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Standing in front of Kit, Ty ended up raising his voice slightly "KIT STOP WE'RE DATING" and lighting put his hand on Kits wrist and got him to lower the baseball bat to the floor. "You don't need to fight anyone Kit. You are my boyfriend and I don't want that change any time soon" Ty said. Kit nodded slowly, taking in Ty's words. Before Kit could reply, the alcohol he'd consumed (Kit hadn't drunk before and no one had sat down and told him how to drink safely, meaning he'd mixed his drinks and had drunk on a relatively empty stomach) made a resurface. He only just made the toilet in time before being sick. Ty stood behind him, rubbing his back and soothing him (something he'd picked up from Jules) until Kit had finished being sick, and pulled him back to his bed. Telling Kit to stay sitting on the bed, he went to get Kit a glass of water, with Kits words going round his head. Kit thought Ty was great, a good friend and was beautiful. A warm feeling filled his chest. He made his way back to his room, where Kit was still sitting on his bed, looking like a sad puppy. Kit had hardly finished the water when he laid down and promptly fell asleep. Smiling to himself, Ty lay down next to him, wrapped his arms and fell asleep, thinking of all the reasons Kit was great too. Needless to say Kit hadn't wanted to try Drinking again any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was requested by an Anon on Tumblr following a list of prompts**

 **If you want to see more drunk Kit and Ty let me know in the reviews**

Kit always seemed to forget he was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. He always drank far too much, much to everyone elses amusement. Thankfully Ty was always on hand to look after Kit when he got drunk. This was exactly what happened when The L.A Institute had been invited to celebrate Magnus and Alec's official engagement. With the cocktails flowing, Kit had drunk far too many, which was how he had found himself sitting next to Ty on the sofa, giggling at everything and Ty making sure he didn't hurt himself.

"You're an idiot" Ty told him, for what must have been the fifth time that night. Kit just looked at Ty and slurred "but I'm _your_ idiot" the giggled again. Ty found himself smiling to himself. "Yes you are Kit" he agreed. "But I do wish you hadn't drunk so much like always" he added. Kit just turned himself into Ty and snuggled into him, burying his head into Ty's neck. "You worry to much Ty. I'm fine. Anyway, I have you looking after me" he slurred. Ty wrapped his arms around Kit and rested his Cheek on his head. "I worry about you because I love you" Ty said, which only made Kit wriggle closer to Ty.

They stayed like that a bit longer, and got a few smiles from the rest of the Blackthorns. "Ty" Kit mumbled. "Kit" Ty responded. Kit moved his head and looked Ty in the eye, then went "I love you. So much. I don't deserve you. You are clever and beautiful and _you._ I'm a drunken nobody" which made Ty frown. he hoped this was the alcohol talking (Emma had once told him alcohol made people say things they didn't always mean to say) rather than what Kit really thought. How could Kit possibly reduce himself to a "drunken nobody" was beyond Ty's understanding.

Ty cupped Kit's face then, and started talking. "Kit I need you to listen to me. You ARE NOT a drunken nobody. You are Kit Herondale, the boyfriend I love with all my heart. You are kind and funny and you protect those you love. You understand me like very few people do. You are the Watson to my Holmes and you are spectacular" and to prove his point he kissed Kit on the lips, something Kit was more than happy to respond to.

The following morning Kit (as everyone had predicted) was horrifically hungover. Ty loyally stayed by his boyfriend to look after him. Despite the fact he was hungover, and wrapped up in his duvet, he still managed to get out "did you mean what you said last night?" Despite Kit not being able to see him, Ty smiled to himself. "Every single word" Ty replied. This caused Kit to poke his head out of his duvet bundle and go "I love you Ty". Ty's smile broaded as he replied "I love you too Kit"


End file.
